


Dragged From Bed

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [97]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, For National Wear Your Pajamas to Work Day, M/M, Sorry for not posting for so long, Surprise! I'm not dead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Kingsman agents don't always keep a steady schedule. Sometimes, they don't get a full night's sleep





	Dragged From Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For National Wear Your Pajamas to Work Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-wear-your-pajamas-to-work-day-april-16/
> 
> Sorry for not posting for a while, finals got mad and everything. Gonna try to catch up with the days I missed, enjoy!

“Why can’t we just have normal jobs?” Eggsy moaned, collapsing into his chair at the Round Table. “This is the third time I’ve been pulled from bed this week, and it’s only Wednesday!”

“I’m sorry that saving the world doesn’t fit neatly into your schedule,” Merlin said drily.

“I like the PJs, though,” Roxy commented drily, “The sailboats really bring out your eyes.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy sniffed, “My mother bought them for me.”

“Of course she did,” Roxy sighed, “Merlin, can we get on with this briefing, please? I’d like to get back to bed as soon as possible.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening any time soon, love,” Merlin said with a sigh, the pet name and the softness in his eyes when he looked at her the only clues that he was as tired as any of the rest of them. “I’m afraid this is going to be a long one.”

* * *

Eggsy ended up fighting in his pajamas as well. The world was unfair, and he wanted to go back to bed.

“New mission,” Merlin declared as soon as Eggsy got back to HQ. “You’re going to Kentucky.”

“No,” Eggsy said, the small ball of ever-present sorrow in his stomach, never properly dealt with after Harry’s death, growing even greater. “Merlin, mate, you promised I’d never have to go there, not after what happened to Harry there.”

“You’ll want to make an exception for this,” Merlin said, handing Eggsy the tablet in his hands.

Eggsy took one look at the picture it held and instantly ran back towards the hangar. He needed to get to Kentucky, Harry was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
